Please Say Yes
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: Junior prom is around the corner and Marinette wants to ask Adrien to be her date. What she doesn't know is that he's already taken and now she has to find a date too? Not only does she have to finish sewing her dress, she also has to fight Hawk Moth as he continues causing chaos in Paris. Will her junior prom be a disaster, or will she be able to capture Adrien's heart finally?
1. Chapter 1 - Red Dress Panic

Chapter 1: Red Fabric Panic

Bright red fabric splayed across a sewing table as a young girl earnestly worked hard on a dress. Her lips felt dry as she continued to slave over the table and she licked her dry lips as she concentrated hard on the dress. She didn't have much time before it needed to be done, and she needed it to be ready quickly so she could focus on her homework later.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and was threatening to drip off of her brow, but a red and black kwami with two antanas wiped the droplet away with a handkerchief.

"You're doing great, Marinette." The kwami encouraged the young girl with raven black hair that had a blue tint.

"Thank you, Tikki." Marinette replies, but her bluebell eyes remained on the project before her as continued sewing.

Marinette has been at this for hours-preparing her dress for the school's junior prom that was coming up this Friday. The theme of the prom was a mascarade, and Marinette wanted everything to be just perfect. The mask she made for the event was tied up on the corner of a board, near the pictures of Adrien that were delicately posted on it. She designed the mask before her dress. Its main color was black with black sequence covering it. Doting around the sequence were red jewels she hot glued to the mask. On one corner were two black feathers and in between them was a red one. Of course there were fake, just in case she and Adrien shared a slow dance. She didn't want to accidentally make him sneeze since he was extremely allergic to feathers.

Thoughts of Adrien filled her mind that instant as she pictured slow dancing with him. Their bodies, standing so close together as they moved to the slow beat of the melody. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the one time she danced closely like that with him at Chloé Bourgeois's party.

As the memories from that time flooded her mind, her face went lax and a sloppy grin came to her face.

"Adrien…" She swoons at the thoughts and she loses her concentration on the sewing machine. Without her noticing, the fabric began to bunch up too closely together and Tikki's face filled with alarm.

"Marinette! Your dress!" She warns, but it was too late.

The sewing needle stabbed the side of Marinette's index finger, causing her to immediately escape her fantasy and come back to reality.

"Ow!" She yelps and she holds up her wrist. She watches as a streak of crimson red blood dripped down her finger.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked her, her voice ringing with concern as she looked to her master with worry. She handed her a clean tissue. "Cover the blood quickly before it drips onto the dress, Marinette." She instructs the young girl.

Marinette whines with disappointment as she wrapped the tissue around her finger and put some pressure along the womb.

"This is terrible, Tikki. I need to finish this dress as soon as possible or else I won't be able to concentrate on homework for the rest of the week. And if it's not done by Friday, then I can't go to the dance because I won't have anything to wear," Marinette says begrudgingly.

"Think positive Marinette. You've worked so hard on this dress and it's going to look amazing when you're finished with it."

"_If_ I finish it. I mean, look at it. I messed up the seam of this part already." She turns the knob on the side of the machine to lift the needle off of the fabric. "I want Adrien to just notice me, you know." She lifts the dress up and lays it across her lap. She'll have to tear the stitches out and fix it.

"Don't think like that. You've got this. You can do it," Tikki encourages, a cheerful smile on her face.

Marinette looks at her kwami-friend. A pout was pursed on her pale pink lips, but after looking at Tikki long enough a soft laugh parted her mouth and she smiles.

"You know what, Tikki, you're right. I can do this." Marinette enthuses and she goes to lay the dress on the desk. She would have to fix her mistake later.

Just then, her alarm goes off on her phone and she gasps.

"It's time to go to school already!?" She exclaims as she looks at the time on her phone. She turns off the alarm and jumps out of her seat. "I still need to get dressed! And I haven't washed my hair yet and I need to ask out Adrien to the dance!"

"Calm down, Marinette. You're going to fall at the rate you're going and you still need to take care of your finger." Tikki reminds Marinette of her bleeding index finger.

Marinette pauses as she finished sorting through her everyday clothes to look at the finger that still had a white tissue wrapped around it. A blotch of blood could be seen through the tissue.

"Thank you, Tikki. I'll take care of it quickly." She says and she goes back to her desk where there was a first-aid kit. She always kept one nearby just in case this sort of thing happens.

With a controlled speed, Marinette hurriedly took care of her finger. She wrapped a band-aid around the wound and sighs.

"Marinette, you're going to be late for school!" Her mother calls for her from down the stairs.

The young girl sucks in her breath as she looks at the time on her phone again. She only had fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Agh! We gotta go, Tikki!" She says, but before she could lift the hatch on the floor, Tikki stops her.

"Wait! Your clothes, Marinette!"

She looked down and she noticed she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Agh! I don't have time for this!" She moans, but she quickly changes into her clothes. "Come on, Tikki. We need to leave now." She opens her purse so her kwami could hide inside of it.

Marinette rushes down the stairs where the sweet aroma of a cake was being baked.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! I'm off to school!"

"Marinette, breakfast!" Sabine holds up an apple and a piece of toast.

"Thank you!" She kisses her mom's cheek before grabbing the toast, leaving the apple behind as she ran outside of the door to school.

"Be careful!" Tom yells after her as he watches with his wife as their daughter rushed out the door. Marinette doesn't reply, but Sabine and Tom looked at each other. The two of them laughed together softly before returning to decorating a rather large cake.

"Marinette, slow down or you're gonna fall!" Tikki warns through the crack of her purse.

"No time. I'm going to be late!" She gushes.

Students outside of College Francoise Dupont building walked up the stairs towards the stairs.

"Good morning, Marinette!" A girl with reddish-brown ombre hair and hazel eyes cheerfully greets Marinette.

"Alya!" She calls, and just as she was about to stop herself from her run, Marinette trips over her feet.

"Marinette!" Before she could face plant into the ground, a boy with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes catches her.

"Good morning to you too, Marinette." Adrien smiles as he helps Marinette get back up onto her two feet again.

"Adrien!" She looks at him, her eyes widening in surprise. Just before her mind could catch up with her mouth, she started to spew utter nonsense. "Oh! Good evening! I-I mean good day! I mean, good morning. Thank you for capturing my heart - I mean catching me."

Adrien blinks at her and he laughs. "You're welcome." He smiles at her kindly and he wipes off some imaginary dirt off of her jacket. "I'm glad I was here. I wouldn't want you to miss junior prom because you hurt yourself." He says, looking down at her with his friendly smile. It was a smile that easily made Marinette turn into putty.

"Oh… Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss you being there."

Adrien looked taken aback at her comment and he was about to question her about it, but Marinette quickly snapped out of her trance.

"What I mean is, I'm excited to see you and everyone else there. Actually - there was something I wanted to ask you…" Before Marinette could stumble over her words and make herself look like a bigger love-sick fool, the school bell rang.

"Actually, can it wait? We're going to be tardy." Adrien says before he walks past her. "See you in class!" He smiles, waving at her from behind.

"He touched me!" Marinette squeals as she hugs herself.

"Woah, girl, before you get too wrapped in yourself, we need to hurry." Alya grabs her wrist and she pulls her up the stairs so they could get to class.

In class, Marinette planted herself next to Alya at their table. Adrien and Nino sat together in front of them, both of them chatting about a new video game that was about to be released.

"Dude, I cannot want to play Zombie Attack 2." Nino says with a grin on his face as he showed Adrien some preview pictures of the game to him.

"It looks like it would be fun." Adrien replies.

"Totally," Nino laughs and he turns to look at Alya. "I can't wait to play it with you the most, Alya."

Alya laughs. "Why? So I can beat you again like I did in the first game?" She playfully retorts.

"No! You got lucky that one time. This time, it's a new game, new rules."

"It's a second installment. I'm sure all that is new about it are some added characters and game play." She smiles.

"We'll see about that."

The four friends laughed together, and just then, the teacher came waltzing in.

"Settle down class, settle down. Pull out your history books and turn to page 119. We're going to learn about the French revolution war today." She says.

Marinette goes through her school bag and pulls out her book, turning to the page her teacher instructed.

Once the lesson began, Marinette glanced at Adrien, a smile on her face.

"_I'll ask him after class today," _she thought to herself.

But what she didn't know, things would be much, much more complicated than that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Keep Your Cool, Marinette!

Chapter Two: Keep your cool, Marinette!

The bell to signify the end of the school day rings loudly through the building. Students in every classroom stood from their seats and gathered their homework, books, and bags.

Adrien stands with Nino.

"I need to go to my locker before I head out. Do you want to come with me?" Adrien asks Nino.

Just as he was about to reply, Alya coughs softly and Nino glances at her, understanding exactly what she wanted him to say.

"I can't. I promised to take Alya out for some ice cream after class. Plus, I already got the stuff I needed to take home with me during lunch break."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Adrien smiles at Nino politely before he lifts his bag over shoulder.

Marinette stood next to Alya, feeling like a nervous wreck. She promised herself earlier that she would ask Adrien to be her date after school, but now that class was really over she was second guessing herself. Negative thoughts kept running through her mind. Like, what if he said no? Or if he already date? It made her self-conscious.

"I'll catch you guys later." Adrien waves at the trio before he goes to the door.

"Girl, this is your chance. Go with him." Alya encourages her friend gently, whispering in her ear.

Marinette hesitantly nods her head, but she stood her ground. Alya then gave her a light push, causing Marinette to fumble over her feet as she goes down the stairs. Fortunately, she caught her balance at the bottom and she was able to compose herself.

"A-Adrien! Wait. I-I need to go to my locker too. W-We can walk together." Marinette offers and she stands up tall, pressing her lips together.

The golden-blonde boy looks at her with a friendly smile. "Sure! That's fine with me." He says.

Marinette glances back at Alya who gives her a thumbs up and made a texting motion with her hands. She wanted her to message her after she asked him out.

Marinette nods her head to Alya, thankful for her friends support.

Walking down the hall, Marinette watches as other students tape junior prom posters along the empty walls. Everyone was excited about the dance since its announcement last Monday. It was short notice, but Marinette figured this was her chance to finally ask the love of her life out on a date.

"Are you excited about junior prom?" Adrien asked, noticing the way Marinette was looking around that hallway. He noticed that she looked like she had something on her mind though. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to pry too hard. She always jumbled her words together around him and he wasn't sure why. She always looked really nervous around him and it made him feel uneasy sometimes because he wasn't sure what he did wrong that made her feel that way. They were good friends and he enjoyed hanging out with her.

"Oh!" Marinette was brought out of her deep thoughts by Adrien and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah! I'm excited. I can't wait!" She replies, probably a little _too _enthusiastic.

This made Adrien laugh though, causing Marinette to blush.

She looks to the side, beratting herself for looking like a fool-again.

"_Real cool, Marinette." _

Adrien opens the door and offers her to go through first.

Marinette smiles at him slightly and walks past him.

She goes to her locker and opens it to switch out her books out.

"_Okay, Marinette. You got this. You can do this. Just… act… cool…" _She tells herself, and she heard a soft voice whisper to her from her purse. She looks down to see Tikki peaking out slightly.

"You can do this, Marinette." She whispers only loud enough for the young teenager to hear her.

Marinette presses her lips together, closes her eyes, and nods to herself.

Alya was right. Tikki was right. She _got _this. She can do it, at least that was what she told herself.

"So, Adrien… Are you going to junior prom?" Marinette asks, nonchalantly glancing his way as she stuffs her final notebook in her bag.

"Yeah. I plan on it. My dad has already agreed to it." Adrien grins. He looked really happy about that.

"Oh! That's great!" Marinette says too enthusiastically again.

"_Please be cool, please be cool, Marinette!" _

"A-Are you going with anyone? I mean, I'm sure you and Nino will be going together, but I was wondering if y-you already had a date!"

_Someone just shut me up already! _

So much for being chill, but Marinette grins awkwardly at him.

Adrien closes his locker and he looks at her with his cool mint-green eyes.

"Actually, I do have a date. Kagami asked me Friday."

Just like that, Marinette's world began to crumble underneath her. She felt like she was falling into a blackhole and no one was there to catch her, but Adrien snapped her out of her dramatic imagination.

"What about you? Do you already have a date?" Adrien asks, looking at his friend with a kind smile, unaware of the torment Marinette was putting herself through this very moment.

"Me? A d-date? O-Of course I have a date! Pft! I was also asked Friday."

Tikki smacked her forehead inside of Marinette's satchel and shook her head.

"_What are you saying! You don't have a date!" _Marinette screams at herself in her head for lying to Adrien.

"Oh? That's good! Who is he?" Adrien asks, still looking at his friend as he notices her uncomfortable fidgeting. Did he say something wrong?

"Who is he? U-Uh… That's a very good question!" She awkwardly laughs to herself. She then thought through a list of guys who could possibly go out with her, but none came to mind. So, she did the next best thing. She blurted out the first name that came to her mind. "L-Luka asked me out." Marinette knew she just lied, but she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Oh?" Adrien blinks but he smiles at Marinette. "That's good! I hope you two have fun." He says and he looks at the time on his watch. "I gotta go, Marinette. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He gives her a final smile before he turns to leave.

Marinette watches him leave, and the moment he was gone, her face fell.

"Tikki, this is a disaster! An utter disaster!"

No one else was in the locker room, so the little kwami came flying out of her bag.

"You shouldn't have lied to him, Marinette."

"I know I shouldn't have, but what else could I say!? He would've figured out I was trying to ask him out, and I canNOT let him think that!" She ruffles her hair and yells at herself. "I'm such a dummy!"

"Stay calm, Marinette! You have four more days till junior prom. I'm sure you can ask Luka or someone else before then." Tikki encourages. "Or you can tell him the truth and say you never had a date in the first place."

"If I do that, Tikki, he'll know that I lied to him. I don't want him thinking that I'm a liar!"

"I don't think he'll see you any less as a friend, Marinette. You can tell him the truth and say you wanted to ask him out, but when he told you about Kagami you got nervous and clammed up."

"But then he'll find out I like him!" She facepalms herself with both hands. "What should I do?!"

Just then, the two of them heard a large crash outside of the school building and people yelling.

"Marinette, I think you have other problems to think of right now."

Marinette wiped her eyes. She couldn't be more thankful for a distraction right now.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Paris is saved once again by Ladybug and Cat Noir. They defeated Hubba Bubba and deakumatized him." Nadja Chamack reports in front of the camera. Behind her, Ladybug threw a jar of peanut butter up in the air.

"Ladybug Miraculous!" She shouts loudly.

A swarm of ladybugs flew around, fixing the broken streets and buildings and cleaning up the splats of bubblegum that littered the ground and people.

Nadja ran up to Ladybug with a microphone in hand. "Ladybug, do you have anything to say about today's fight against Hawk Moth?"

Ladybug looks at the male victim who was still in a daze. "Are you okay?" She asks the man.

"I… think so. What happened?" He asks.

"You were akumatized, but don't worry. Cat Noir and I saved you." She smiles.

Ladybug looks at the camera and gives a confident smile. "As long as Cat Noir and I are here, we will continue saving Paris and we will defeat Hawk Moth."

Before she could go on, her earrings began to beep, warning her she was about to change back.

"I gotta go. Cat Noir, can you take of him?"

"Of course, my lady." The feline superhero bows slightly and twirls his baton, elongating it. "Let's take you home, sir." Cat Noir smiles at the gentleman.

"Thanks. Bug out!" Ladybug twirls her yoyo in a fast circle before wrapping the string around the hook of a building. In a flash, she was gone.

Just as she landed on her rooftop, Ladybug detransformed back to Marinette. She falls onto a chair and groans, burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asks, looking at her black-haired friend with concern.

"Everything, Tikki. Just everything."

How was she going to explain this to Alya? Not only that, she had to figure out away to get Luka to take her to the junior prom now or else she'd look like a fool come Friday night. Not only that, she still needed to finish her dress!

"And my dress!" She jumps up and she dives into her room. "I still need to work on it!"

She runs to the sewing table where her dress was laying down perfectly waiting for her. She picks up her seam ripper to pull the stitches out from the fabric that clumped together.

Just as she was about to start her handywork, her phone began to ring. Marinette quickly glances at it and palms her face. "I haven't told Alya the news yet."

"You should answer the phone. I'm sure she can help you. She is your best friend after all." Tikki encourages.

"I know, I know… but I really did make myself out to be a fool though."

"Not entirely. But I'm sure she can help you."

Marinette looks at the still ringing phone and decides to pick it up.

"H-Hey, Alya. How's it going?" She asks, looking at her friend through the camera.

"You took awhile to answer. Is everything okay?" Alya asks, looking closely at her friend from the otherside of the screen.

"O-Of course everything is fine! Why wouldn't everything be fine! It's not like Adrien told me he already has a date and I told him Luka asked me." Marinette nervously laughs.

"_I really am a fool." _

"You did NOT tell Adrien that Luka is taking you to junior prom!" Alya looked like she was flabbergasted.

"I-I did… but only because he asked me if I already had a date, and I didn't want to look lame! Kagami asked him Friday, and I just panicked!"

"_Kagami _asked him to be her date!" Alya ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah…" Marinette glances to the side sheepishly. She knew Kagami had a huge crush on Adrien, and it made her nervous thinking Adrien could end up choosing her.

"You got bigger things to worry about than Kagami being his date. How are you going to explain about Luka being your date when he's in _high school_. You'll have to get special permission from the teachers before the dance for him to even attend. Not only that, do you plan to ask him out and tell him the truth on what happened or let it slide?"

"Well… I can't go by myself at this point can I?" Marinette sighs. She didn't want to look anymore lame than she already has.

"You can always come out with the truth, Marinette. I'm sure he'd understand. This is _Adrien _we're talking about." Alya encourages.

Marinette turns her head to look at a picture of Adrien posted on her board with hearts around it. She places her hand over the photograph and sighs. "You're right about that." She says and she leaned back in her chair.

For some reason, her vision went slightly blurry and she caught a spell of being really tired. After staying up all night last night and the events that happened today, she was totally drained of all her energy.

"You okay, girl?" Alya asks her gently.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." Marinette replies, rubbing her eyes one more time before looking back at her phone.

"Then get some rest, and don't forget we have that French history test tomorrow."

Marinette sighs.

Just another thing on her list of things to do.

"Thank you, Alya. I'll come up with a solution by tomorrow." She says.

"Later, Marinette."

Alya ended the conversation from there and Marinette ruffles her hair.

"You need to get some rest, Marinette. The dress can wait a little longer and you have to study your French history test." Tikki says.

"I know, I know. I studied the study guide over the weekend. I think I should be okay. But I want to at least get some of this sewing done." Marinette says, turning her chair to face the half-finished dress.

She picks up her seam ripper and began her handy work on the dress.

Another two hours passed, and Marinette's mom came up the stairs. She gently knocks on the door before pushing the flydoor up.

"Marinette… Dinner is ready…" Sabine turns her head to see Marinette snoozing softly over the dress with the lamp still on.

"Is everything okay?" Tom asks, coming up next to Sabine to see his little girl fast asleep over the dress.

"_Shoosh._" Sabine placed a finger over her lips and the two of them gazed at their daughter.

Tom moves over to her and he gently picks her up, laying her in bed so she could rest more easily.

Once she was in bed, Tom pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my precious daughter." He cooed softly before he goes back down the stairs with his wife.

Tikki came out from her hiding spot behind the computer and giggles. She turns off the desk's lamp before she flies over to Marinette and cuddles herself close to her shoulder.

"Sleep tight, Marinette. You're going to need it." She smiles.

And together, Marinette and Tikki slept peacefully through most of the night.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Hi, everyone! Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story. Be sure to also leave a review for me to let me know what you think! I'm a very busy person (I'm a producer for TV news) and it would help a lot to hear some words of encouragement. I plan to post at least once a week till this series is complete. I have no idea how long it will be. Probably not that long, but who knows!? It could go beyond junior prom, but we'll have to see! **

**Honestly, I didn't think I would write a fanfiction ever again. I felt like my days of being a fanfiction writer were over since I've started concentrating on my career and writing original stories for future novels. But this story idea was too cute _not _to write.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you soon! **


End file.
